


BNHA Random Angst

by NotReallyAlive



Category: BnHA
Genre: Angst, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is Bad at Feelings, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyAlive/pseuds/NotReallyAlive
Summary: I wrote some random angst about BNHA. Most include Bakugou. Hope you enjoy♡
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kaminari Denki, Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 12





	1. Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "W-we were supposed to rule the world"
> 
> Bakukami

Bakugou was never really good with showing this weird emotion every one called love. He never needed to. His mom was nothing short of an absolute asshole and his dad was never home. When he got to middle school it was odd, having this short blond boy follow him around. But the boy didn't annoy him like the idiot broccoli had, Bakugou enjoyed having him around.

By the last year in middle school, it was rare to see Bakugou without the boy. At this point it wasn't even because he followed him, Bakugou just refused to let him leave his side.

That summer they started dating. It was surreal to Bakugou. Someone _chose_ to be near him. Someone as in this short, skinny, hyper yet ridiculously adorable boy named Kaminari Denki. He was so sweet to everyone, Bakugou just wanted to make sure he knew how much he loved him. But he never really needed to, a relief to him. Kaminari always seemed to understand. The boy would smiles and notice all of Bakugou's subtle ways of saying it. That phase the Bakugou only ever understood when he was with Kaminari. _I love you_.

Bakugou should've tried harder.

Maybe if he had told him how much he loved him just a few more times. Maybe if he had been better at these stupid _feelings_ he wouldn't be here right now. Maybe - just _maybe_ , if he was just _worth loving_. Then Kaminari would be here right now. Wiping away his tears and giving him that dumb smile that he just wouldn't stay mad at. He wasn't worth loving though, because he let the one he loved do this to themselves.

He wasn't worth loving, because if he was maybe Kaminari wouldn't have done this to him. Caused this horrible hole in his heart, this cold, tight feeling in his stomach. He wouldn't feel dizzy, disoriented as if this were all just a horrible dream and he would soon wake up to the day he met the roudy blond to find his desk occupied by a stranger. If he was just FUCKING WORTH ANYTHING, Kaminari wouldn't have jumped.

But he wasn't. Bakugou Katsuki wasn't good with this fucking emotion called love and he sure as hell wasn't worth enough to deserve it. And he just wished he'd never felt it. Why does something that felt so good hurt him so much? He doesn't understand; want that emotion supposed to make him happy? He had been so happy. That boy had made him smile, and laugh, and just _fell good_. But he always knew that mystical feeling was too good to be true.

And so he stands here. The last one left. In front of him is a simple block of stone. On it reads the name of the person who would scribble on his arm in class, his hand writing was prettier than that stupid cursive on the stone. On the bland fucking rock that sits in the dewy morning grass in the name of the most fucking original and _not bland_ person to ever exist.

When Bakugou looks down he regrets it. On the back if his hand, in that messy, weird, amazing, half-cursive handwriting it was still there in sharpie. That word.

_Kings_.

Bakugou can't take it anymore. How was he supposed to do this alone. It was them. Together. They forgot the meaning of _I_. I was always, always _we_ , or _us._ They were going to be the best, they were supposed to do it together.

The ash blond is happy that only the one who taught him what love means is there to hear how pathetic the crack in his voice is, "W-we were supposed to rule the world."

**~2 weeks ago~♡**

Kaminari needed to stop. Like, seriously, Bakugou was having a had time thinking, and breathing, and, ya know, _functioning_. Why? Because fucking Kaminari Denki was sitting in his lap, talking excitedly about something that Bakugou couldn't focus on while drawing flowers and hearts around the taller male's wrist like a bracelet. Bakugou was just being killed by the adorable smile and the feeling of the small body against his. He was just overcome by how much he _loved_ this boy.

"You're so fucking beautiful, can you not?" Bakugou apparently said that outloud because Kaminari pauses in his rant about what Bakugou was pretty sure ended up on Pikachu.

"I'm... what?" Kaminari looks genuinely confused and Bakugou just cannot deal with this right now, or ever.

"Idiot, you're beautiful," the ash blond repeats.

"Oh, well, if I'm beautiful you are a king. Like, just, a god," Kaminari looks back at the third bracelet he had almost finished on Bakugou's arm.

"We're both kings, we're gonna be kings on top of the world," Bakugou desides. What was this mushy shit? Bakugou wasn't totally sure but for some odd reason he enjoyed it.

"We're gonna rule the whole world! We'll be kings!" Kaminari giggles as he writes that word on the others hand, decorating it with a few flowers.

Maybe Bakugou should've made sure Kaminari understood. That he understood that to rule the world, he had to be there, too.


	2. Smile For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deku dies twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I've died by your hands before, darling"
> 
> Bakudeku

Midoriya Izuku. The weak, quirkless kid. He was always the play toy. Use him when he's useful, when you need something, then throw him away like the broken doll he was.

That's exactly what Bakugou did. They'd been friends for so long, Izuku didn't know how to live without Katsuki. His hero. Fuck All Might, Katsuki could take him no problem.

Izuku never let that thought slip away, even as Katsuki held him underwater, even as he saw two blurred crimson red, semi-round objects staring down at him as the middle schooler laughed. He woke up that night still in the fountain he had drown in. He doesn't feel like going home, he doesnt feel like moving, really, so he lays there. His lays there thinking of the smile on his friends face as his lungs fill with water.

At least he was happy. Izuku had served his purpose. The purpose of a doll. Be used: make someone happy, then be discarded as the broken, useless little shit you are. And Izuku was okay with that. He just wanted Bakugou to be happy. He didn't understand the feeling, and at this point he didn't need to. The thought of the blond's smirk was enough for him to be willing to drown again.

He stays still until a mist man appears and picks him up.

That was two years ago. And now he lays there on the ground, the beautiful blond kneeling over him, a snarl painted on in face.

"Don't make that face, smile for me," Izuku mutters, reaching up to touch the explosive male. It was so surreal, seeing him after all this time. He had dreamed of the day he would finish the job he started. Izuku had quirk suppressants pumping through his veins. Quirk suppressants and this exited happy feeling that he couldn't tell if he loved nor hated. The feeling distracted him from the male above him, the hands wrapped around his neck.

"I'll fucking kill you, psycho!" The wonderful voice of Bakugou Katsuki fills his ears. Izuku's eyes blur and he is confused for a moment before he realizes he's crying. Why is he crying? He's so happy right now, why tears? He tries to focus on Bakugou and finds two crimson red, distorted orbs he makes out to be semicircular.

"I've died by your hands before, Darling," Izuku smiles but feels a sharp pain in his chest when his eyes focus on Bakugou's frown, he looks sad. Izuku hadn't meant to make him sad, he only wanted to see his smile.

Then an explosion rings through his entire body and the world goes dark. And the only thing he can thing _I never got to see his smile_.


	3. Betrayal Feels Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku only dies once this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "do you trust me?"
> 
> Bakudeku

Izuku trusted Bakugou. It was horrible idea, really, but he did. He trusted him with everything. He and Bakugou were at the top of a pile of rubble, playing hero and villain. They were having so much fun. Well, more accurately Bakugou was beating him but. But the sound of his laugh every time Izuku groaned was worth it. He would die for at sound.

But he'd always wondered, somewhere deep in his soul, what it would feel like to be the one laughing. That though was pushed away when he thought of Katsuki, he was so perfect, he could never be the one him his shoes. Izuku wasn't even comparable to how amazing Bakugou was.

Then the rubble, Izuku assumed it was a collapsed building, desided it wanted to be in a new position. A position that involved being on top of Izuku. He let out a scream of pain. That strangled gasping noise you make when it hurts to much to _really_ scream.

Bakugou looks at the rubble on top of Izuku before looking back at him.

"Izuku, do you trust me?" Katsuki asks. He used his first name. He hadn't used his first name is so long that Izuku doesn't even hesitate, not that he would've anyway.

"Of course," he groans, it hurt to breath let alone talk.

Katsuki smiles, oh that smile. Izuku is oddly calm, just thinking of Katsuki's smile. Katsuki bends and lifts the rubble off Izuku just enough for him to crawl out. His torso is out when a weight is dropped onto his legs. He screams and tears fall from his eyes.

"Stupid, don't trust anyone!" Katsuki laughs as he walks away.

And Izuku lays there for hours, after a few attempts of moving and only receiving pain, he desides to stay still. The sound of Katsuki's laugh echoes through his head, keeping him calm. Oh how he just wants to hear that laugh every second of every minute of every day forever.

No one comes until a construction worker that morning.

Once again we'll skip two years.

This is bad. Fuck. Shit. Fucking shit. This was bad. Bakugou got separated from the class and now there he is, dangling from a rope like a fucking damsel. How'd he get there? Well he WAS flying with his explosions but they just stopped working. He didn't understand why, but he couldn't use his quirk. He could still feel it there, but it was like there was a wall between it existing and him actually using it.

There was a traitor, too, apparently. But who? Bakugou had his suspect's. But first he had to get down. He sees Izuku on a roof near him, looking at him.

"Deku, fucking get me down!" He demands. Izuku can't help the small smile that spreads across his face, Katsuki _needed_ him. An exited and happy feeling washes through his entire body and he can't help as his hands shake and his legs feel simultaneously like jelly and like he could jump over the moon.

"Katsuki, do you trust me?" Izuku asks. There it was, his first name. Katsuki. It felt so good for the word to pass his lips. He would never forget the, what was it, calm, almost. He would never forget the calm expression that crosses his hero's face. Izuku couldn't believe it, _he_ had made _Katsuki_ calm. Katsuki. Kaccan. Bakugou. He calmed him down. That rush becomes uncontrollable and he longed to see that look again.

"Yeah," Katsuki responds as Izuku moves to the edge of the roof. Izuku felt almost dizzy. Kacchan trusted him. Beautiful. A wonderful thought. A thought Izuku would think often.

"Swing, I'll catch you," Izuku can barely keep the excitement from his voice as Katsuki actually starts swinging his legs. Then, when he has enough momentum, he jumps.

Izuku isn't completely sure what happened in him mind, but was he ever, really? All of a sudden he notices. Their rolls have switched. Izuku can't believe it when he realizes, he was in Katsuki's shoes. The moment he had dreamed of and spent hours thinking about, it was happening.

He steps back away from the edge, the bright smile on his lips almost hurts.

"Stupid, don't trust anyone," Izuku almost chokes when he sees the shocked and hurt expression on Kacchan's face when the words drift to his ears and he falls past him. Izuku smiles even wider, somehow. Of that face. He understands why Katsuki laughed at him now. Did Katsuki enjoy his face back then as Izuku did just now?

Katsuki knows who the traitor is. And his last thought, as much as he hated himself for it, was how much he'd missed Izuku's smile.

Izuku peers over the ledge as he hears Katsuki's scream before he hits the ground. Izuku can hear the snap from all the way on the roof.

Oh, how he loved to be in Kacchan's shoes. And oh, how he loved Kacchan. His expressions, his noises. Izuku just cant help the loud laugh that escapes his lips at the sound.


End file.
